


Stop That You'll Cut Yourself

by Pinklunarflower



Series: Alexander, I love you even if you are dense. [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is tired, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Magnus Shaves Alec's Scruff, Magnus is a good boyfriend, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklunarflower/pseuds/Pinklunarflower
Summary: Alec grabbed his razor to begin shaving the stubble he had unwillingly let grow when Magnus stepped in. He gently took the blade from his love and gave those pouting lips a quick kiss. The once pale lips now stained a maroon color from Magnus’s lipstick.“Let me.” Magnus said gently as he steered the tired Shadowhunter to sit down on the closed toilet seat lip.Or the time when Magnus shaved Alec's face when the shadowhunter was too tired to do it safely.





	

Alec stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing his teeth. His eyes kept falling closed as he tried to keep himself awake. He had to be at the institute in less than an hour for a mission. He finished brushing his teeth and put out the suds making a disgusted face when he was alert enough to taste it. That was one thing he didn’t like about tooth paste, the betrayal when it landed on your tongue. 

Magnus was leaning against the doorway with an amused look on his face. His Alexander was not a morning person. It didn’t help that the other hadn’t gotten back from a hunt until two that morning, he glanced at his phone, nine am. The other had gotten maybe five hours of sleep after having to clean himself and his weapons. 

Alec grabbed his razor to begin shaving the stubble he had unwillingly let grow when Magnus stepped in. He gently took the blade from his love and gave those pouting lips a quick kiss. The once pale lips now stained a maroon color from Magnus’s lipstick.  


“Let me.” Magnus said gently as he steered the tired Shadowhunter to sit down on the closed toilet seat lip. Magnus wasn’t surprised when the younger male simply followed without complaint. When Alec was tired he tended to be more pliant and rather cuddly, something Magnus could never complain about. Though when he was in the middle of a potion and had a 200+ pound shadowhunter hugging his back it made things difficult.  


“Thanks Mags.” Alec said with a soft smile that was reserved for Magnus alone. He tilted his head up and puckered his lips slightly for another kiss. How could Magnus say no to that face? He couldn’t, after one more kiss he reached for the shaving cream.  


This hadn’t been the first time he had shaved the other’s face. Alec had even shaved Magnus’s a few times, it was a sign of trust when someone was holding a blade against the skin of someone’s neck only to be cutting away unwanted hair instead of imbedding it in the skin.  


Long painted fingers were smearing the white cream around, a look of concentration had filled in eyebrows furrowed. Alec simply watched the other while biting back a smile. Magnus looked as if this were the most important task in the world. The silence was deafening, Magnus rinsed his hands off and grabbed the blade, though not before snapping his fingers and letting some music turn on. He had introduced Alec to the wonderful new world of youtube, though the other had decided he liked the sound of the record player better. A soundtrack from Fantastic Beasts was playing in the background on the new record player. It sounded rather ominous though didn’t faze the two in the bathroom. 

The blade ran gently over the other’s cheek cutting the dark coarse hair that grew. Magnus twisted his tongue in his mouth to aid his concentration. Alec felt his eyes slip closed as he let the gentle touch pull him into a dozing state. He wasn’t asleep though he wasn’t entirely awake either, focusing only on the hands on his skin and the sound of Magnus’s breathing. 

“Stay awake Alexander.” Magnus cooed though there was no bite to it. He rather enjoyed how Alec felt comfortable enough to doze where ever he was. The blade slid over the sharp curve of Alec’s jaw and down his throat. 

A few more minutes passed before the warlock pulled back and wiped away the excess foam. He tilted Alec’s head this way and that to make sure he had gotten every spot. Once satisfied he reached for his love’s after shave. A smell Magnus enjoyed, it was deep and rich nearly making his mouth water. He preferred this scent to the cologne Isabelle gave Alec for his birthday last year. 

“There, all done.” He said as he gave one more final peck to Alec’s lips. Tired blue eyes slid open to look at a beautifully made up face. Golden cat eyes glittered as he smiled. “Now up. You need to get dressed.” Magnus coaxed as he pulled his lazy shadow hunter to his feet and push him off with a firm smack to that perk behind. 

Alec laughed loudly and shook his head. “Don’t tease if you don’t plan to follow through.” Alec said back with a teasing smirk. After years of living with his fiancé he had gotten used to the physical touch, even the more perverse ones. 

“Oh, I plan to follow through tonight Alexander.” Magnus purred and winked. The cocky grin curved up deep colored lips. Alec wouldn’t change any of this for the world.

Alec bit his lip and grinned at the other after he finished getting changed. His messy black hair stayed just that, messy. There were a few grey hairs near his temples from the stress of running the institute, along with his death loving siblings. 

“Love you Mags, see you around seven tonight.” Alec called before grabbing his weapons and belt. He made sure his phone was on before sliding out the door. 

A quick. “Love you too Alexander. See you when you get home.” Followed before the handle clicked closed. Neither of them would change a single thing in their lives, they were happy and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff I thought about when in the shower. If you have any prompts please let me know, I would love a challenge. 
> 
> Hope to see you in my next work. Thanks so much for reading and I'll see y'all later Bye~


End file.
